Awakened
by FiConta
Summary: Rose is Taken instead of Dimitri and she get awakened... but not as a Strigoi... but a Strimoi! Half Strigoi half Moroi! With powers that could change the world for Vampires, Humans and Alchemists alike!
1. Nausea

**Hey Everyone! I kinda just had this idea and I would like to thank MaryaBadica-Ivashkov for helping me expand on it. YOU ROCK! Which is why im dedicating to you! Yep! You got it!**

**I hope you like it…I didn't like it that Dimitri was turned!**

**I HAVE JUST REPUBLISHED THIS! THERE ARE A FEW CHANGES!**

**Enjoy Awakened!**

**Xx FiConta**

**Awakened**

_**Chapter 1**_

As I walk further away from the caves, I can feel the nausea dimming. A sign that the Strigoi aren't close to me any more. When suddenly, only one voice matters. Not my mother hammering away in my ear, not Alberta congratulating me, not even Eddie's whimpering and thanks. Only Dimitri. Without a second thought I break out of my mothers iron-hard grip and pelt back towards the cave. One thought and one goal. _Get to Dimitri!_ I pushed my legs harder and I heard the screams of my mother behind me.

"Stop now or he dies!" A voice called from the shadows. The cold voice of a strigoi. I jerk to a stop and pull out the stake Dimitri gave me this morning, scanning for the owner of the voice. Suddenly the blonde strigoi I fought earlier that escaped emerged from the shadows. A pale, unconscious Dimitri in his arms.

"Let him go" I whisper in determination. The blonde strigoi laughs. That sends me over the edge. I charge at the blonde and knock him off his feet, he didn't expect it. Pushing Dimitri into the light of day where he cant be harmed from strigoi I grapple for my stake and whip around and receive a blow to my face. I grip my stake tighter and try to remember Dimitri's training. _Don't hesitate. _I throw myself at the strigoi and when he pushes me off him it becomes apparent he's pretty old. And _very_ strong. As he throws me off he leaves his chest unguarded and I thrust my stake forward and it embeds itself in his chest, but not quite in the heart. And yanked it out, And then, as I had the opportunity to stake him again, I did what Dimitri spent hours teaching me not to do. I hesitated. The blonde takes advantage of my absence and throws me on the ground and pins me. Suddenly, I see my mother and Alberta appear at the face of the cave. I hear my mothers screams and watch as Alberta leans down to help Dimitri. I just have time to whisper

"I love you Comrade" as the blonde strigoi sinks his teeth into my neck. At first all I can feel is pain and my mothers tortured screams. Then, I cant help but enjoy the rush the endorphins offer as I fall unconscious.

_Where the hell am I? _I think as I stir. Suddenly, events from last night rush back to me. Dimitri, the blonde strigoi, fighting… Being drained of my blood…. Dying. _Oh no… no no NO! I cannot be a strigoi. _I reluctantly bring my hand up to m face to see the pale complexion. My original light tan gone. I see a mirror on the other side of the room and I slowly bring myself to check it. I drag myself of the bed and take small baby steps towards the mirror. Hoping that the long I take to look, the longer I'll be a dhampir. Even though it's not true. I reach the mirror and squeeze my eyes shut. _Count to three_ I tell myself _One, Two, Three OPEN!_ I open my eyes and In amazement. The usual red ring around the eyes of a strigoi is absent in my eyes.. I touch my pale skin in confusion. _What am I?_ Answer… No clue! I sit back down in the bed and try to sleep. But I can because its old and smells ready bad… like blood! The sheets are covered in it. And so it my neck from where the blonde strigoi drank from me. Suddenly there is yelling from outside my prison door.

"_I did change her!" _I recognised the blonde strigoi's voice

"_Then why isn't she a strigoi!" _Another female voice yelled

"_How should I know"_ the blonde strigoi yelled over his shoulder as he strolled into my jail cell. I glared at him before running at him and trying to throttle him.

"Easy!" he yelled and pushed me onto the bed. "Sit!" he ordered. Actually, he compelled me. But after having two best-friend spirit users, you kinda become immune to it.

"_Don't _try and compel me!" I spat. He looked at me, amused.

"You sure are a piece of work" he remarked. I glared again.

"Yeah well… I grow on people… Like a wart" I reply. Sarcasm's my best friend. The strigoi just laughed.

"I'm sure" he laughs. "Nathan" he said offering his chalky hand to me. I grabbed one of the fingers and tried to bend it back. Making him wince in pain. But he shook it off.

"Rosemarie Hathaway" I reply. Not wanting a strigoi to be calling me Rose. Or anything else.

"Of course you are." He replies. "That's why I _tried_ to awaken you. But your stubborn aren't you?"

"And your persistent! Works out well don't you think? Now _What am I if I'm not a Strigoi!" _I demand.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" he laughs. "Let me give you a clue…_ Your mouth watering!"_ and then I realised. But no…. it cant be true! I cant be…

"A Moroi" I breathed. Touching my pale skin.

"And I thought you were brighter than that _Rosemarie_" he purred. I pulled away from him.

"How?" I gasped "I'm a dhampir!"

"You _shadow kissed"_ he said "You _died!_ Spirit held you to the earth, it was the only thing. And when I tried to awaken you I could only change… half of you. Your half strigoi, half moroi. I believe you have strength and speed like a strigoi, but the feeding habits of a moroi and…" He hesitated "A moroi's powers. You will specialize in an element." I gasped. I remember all the times that I had dreamt of having powers like Lissa or any other moroi. But never too much because I knew they wish they could fight like me. If I could use an element _and_ be as strong as a strigoi I'd be unstoppable.

"Not possible" I breathed.

"You'll see!" Nathan laughed "Come eat" he said motioning for the doors.

"Your letting me go?" I asked in astonishment.

"Nope" he replied popping the P. "Your coming to eat. And then we'll find you some new clothes… then you'll meet Galina and she'll tell you how your going to help us.

"Your completely out of your mind if you think I'm helping _you_" I scoffed.

"I forgot! Before you meet Galina your going to specialize. It'll take time… but you will. Now come. You need blood." When he said this I winced. I remember how often I'd watched moroi drink with disgust. Now I'd have to do it my for whole life.

"Eww" I said under my breathe. Nathans super senses picked it up. He laughed.

"Rosemarie, Rosemarie, Rosemarie" he said. Taking my hand and leading me up some stone stairs. I pulled my hand away in disgust.

"This place reminds me of a dungeon in an old castle" I muttered. Nathan just laughed again.

"Nobody told me you had a sense of humour Rose" he said. I made a irritated noise when he called me rose.

"Its part of the job description" I reply. Nathan leads me up the stairs out into the garden of what I can tell is a huge estate. But it's night. So I cant tell.

"Where are we?" I ask. Nathan eyes me curiously.

"Outside Novosibirsk. Russia" _Russia! I can't be in Russia! _I think

"What! How?" I exclaim.

"You were out for awhile" Nathan explains

"And whose Galina?" I ask

"Dimitri Belikov never told you?" he asks. I shook my head.

"He was her instructor when he was at school. Galina originally sent me to get Dimitri. But she was impressed when I brought back _the _Rosemarie Hathaway. Your going to be a valuable asset." I snorted.

"As I said before, _Highly_ mistaken if you think I'm helping you" I retort.

"We'll see" Nathan whispers as we round a corner. Walking through the huge double doors that lead into a huge mansion. There are barely any windows, and the ones that are there I can tell won't let the light through in the day.

"Nice" I remark.

"Feeders through here. Come out when your done" Nathan smirks. I gulp.

"Alone?" I ask.

"Yep!" he replies shoving me into a dark room. Sitting on a bed is a human with bite scars all over her neck. She would've been pretty once with her long black hair and green eyes. But not now. Now, she has scars covering every inch of her neck, hair long and matted, dark bags under her glazed over eyes. She smiles and sways slightly.

"First timer eh?" she asks. Offering her neck. Suddenly I felt urge and instinct take over. I walk over to her quickly and lower my mouth to her neck. Smelling the blood pulsing through her throat. I pulled back slightly, nervous. When I notice I have fangs. Oh my god! How could I have not noticed! Then suddenly the instinct overpowered me and I bent forward and sank my fangs into her neck. The blood ran from her into my mouth and I faintly heard the woman sigh as the endorphins took over sending her on a high. Right then I decided to never, ever give Lissa or Christian crap over feeding again. It was bliss. As I pulled away I wiped the blood from my lips. I haven't quite mastered clean feeding yet.

"Thankyou" I whispered to the swaying feeder.

"No… thankyou" she whispered faintly before laying down. Nathan came and collected me from the room.

"Done?" he asked

"Yep!" I exclaimed "It wasn't actually that bad… In fact… I loved it!" I exclaim.

"Yeah. Its pretty awesome" Nathan replied absently "You need human food though too. Your moroi" Nathan licked his lips as he said this.

"You _did not _just think about feeding on me!" I say angrily.

"Did nothing of the sorts" Nathan says sweetly. I made an annoyed sound as we entered a dining room.

"What do you want?" Nathan asks me.

"Donuts!" I exclaim and he laughs. Calling to the chef who appeared about 10 minutes later with a dozen donuts which I devoured quickly. Much to Nathans amusement.

"Is there any other strigoi here? I can feel it" I ask Nathan

"Feel it?" he asks raising one eyebrow. _Damn!_ Why can everyone do that but me!

"Yeah" I reply in a careless tone. "I feel nauseas every time a strigoi is around. It gets worse when there's more around. I can tune it out though. And I can also do this." I said lowering down my barriers I usually keep around my mind and letting the ghosts in. Suddenly they swooped down on Nathan he started swatting and screaming. I quickly put up the barriers again and I watched as Nathan went paler than he was already, if that's even possible.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again!" he said through his teeth.

"Yeah whatever" I reply. Returning to my last donut. I looked up to Nathan glaring at me.

"I swear, you ever do that again and your pretty moroi ass wont live till tomorrow!" he hisses. I laugh.

"I love empty threats!" I laugh. "Can I go to bed now?" I whine. Really, I just want to check up on Lissa without Nathan asking what I'm doing. Spacing out will probably lead to questions.

"Fine!" He snaps. Getting up. I can tell he's pissed about the ghosts. But I'm Rose Hathaway. And I will _Not_ apologise to a strigoi. No matter how they act around me. We walked in awkward silence until we reached the dungeon.

"Can't I have some better accommodations?" I whine.

"No!" Nathan snaps. "Not until I'm positive you'll help us"

"Whatever!" I say shooing him out. Then I stop "You know Nathan, You should do some soul searching, you might find you have one!" I smirk at my witty comeback. He laughs and shakes his head then leaves with a quick wink and I hear the door being bolted. I walk over to the mirror and examine my new features. The fangs, pale skin, darker looking eyes. Its all new to me. And I'm itching to find out what I'd specialize in! I'd probably pick fire. Spirit would be hard. With all the darkness. Dealing with Lissa's is enough. Having both of our darkness would be dangerous. I sigh and lie on the bed so if a strigoi comes in it'll look like I'm sleeping. They don't know I can get in Lissa'a head. As I slip in I gasp at what I see and feel. How did I not feel it before!


	2. Grand Theft Auto

**Hey!**

**I hope u like this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Xx FiConta**

**Chapter 2**

_They don't know I can get in Lissa'a head. As I slip in I gasp at what I see and feel. How did I not feel it before!_

Everyone is sitting in Lissa's room. And the despair and heartbreak running through Lissa almost suffocates me. I look through Lissa's eyes an see whose sitting there. Christian. Eyes puffy and red, whoa! Sparky's crying for me! Then to Eddie. Looking grim. He's lost his two best friends now. Mia's crying into Eddie's shoulder. Abe, consoling my mother. Good, she needs his support. Adrian. Murmuring his sleep. Eyes red and puffy like everyone else's. But what surprised me is that's there's no empty liqueur bottles. _He's trying to dream walk on me!_ I realised. I was about to pull out so he could when I saw him. Dimitri. Hunched over in the corner. Tears dripping down his face. You could read him like an open book. _Broken_.

"It'll be okay…" Christian murmured to Lissa.

"Not…It…Wont!" Lissa screeched. "She's gone Christian! Gone! I need her!" When she said this she collapsed into Christians arms in a sobbing heap. Then Dimitri croaked

"Its my fault. She came back because she loved me" he broke down into sobs. I felt Lissa's agony transform into shock

"WHAT!" she screeched "You and Rose! OMG!" Everyone was staring now. _Way to Go Dimitri!_ I thought with sarcasm. Dimitri hung his head "How long?" Lissa whispered

"I loved her since we first met… but I tried to ignore my feeling for her. It could have never work. We were supposed to guard you. And I knew that if we were fighting strigoi I would have to throw myself in front of you. If I admitted I had feelings for Rose, then I would throw myself in front of her. I gave in the night they took her" Dimitri let out a small sob and Lissa got up to hug him.

"I'm so sorry Dimitri. It… it must hard." She murmured over his should and patting his back. I could feel how awkward she felt, hugging _the_ badass Dimitri Belikov.

"Thankyou Princess" Dimitri whispered back, pain etched in his face. Just then, Adrian stirred.

"She's either dead or awake" Adrian announced groggily. Everyone hung there heads.

"I'm going to bed" Dimitri announce grimly, leaving the room. My heart ached as he left the room. I couldn't bare my friends sorrow any longer so I pulled out of Lissa'a head and fell into a tired mess on my bed. My friends think I'm dead. I shut my eyes and pinched myself, hoping I would wake up and it'd be a dream. When I opened my eyes I was still locked in my jail cell. I screamed and fell back in my bed in frustration. Eventually I fell into a deep slumber, and for once, I missed the dreams. But there was one dream I was expecting. And it never came. Adrian never came.

When I woke up I was greeted my Nathan smiling, fangs bared.

"We're going shopping!" He announced. If this had been Lissa I would have squealed and jumped up and down. But with a strigoi who had tried to kill Dimitri. No Thanks.

"Really?" I whined. He grinned.

"Yep! You need casual clothes, pyjamas, dresses and…. A car?" he said

"Whoa! I cant afford a car!" I exclaim.

"I'm buying it all for you now put these on and eat this" he said throwing a plastic and brown paper bag at me. "We're leaving In 20 minutes. I'll pick you up then!" then he left, but still bolted the door. I opened the bag and looks at the contents. A hairbrush, toothbrush and toothpaste, skinny jeans, red and white striped blowy top and black studded biker boots. I put them on and looked in the mirror. I looked… Hot! Maybe this strigoi does have some style! I brushed the tangle out of my long hair and brushed my teeth and started feeling decent. It felt nice not being in blood stained clothes anymore. Nathan arrived about five minutes after I was done and whistles.

"Keep it to yourself!" I muttered. He just laughed.

"Lets go" he announced loading me into a Maserati.

"Wow!" I say.

"This is nothing! I ordered you a car. Is an Aston Martin okay with you?" he asked. My jaw dropped.

"No way! Your getting me an _Aston Martin!_" I screeched. He laughed and nodded. "Where can you go at night though?" I asked.

"Well, you would be amazed by how many people shop at night. As for getting your car, well… Compulsions a bitch. For them." He smirked.

"You going to _compel_ them into letting me have a car?" I was outraged. Not that I haven't stolen things before. Not a car! Let alone an Aston Martin!

"No! I will compel him into selling it to me late at night! I'm still paying" Nathan corrected himself. We drove in silence and Nathan walked me into the mall. "No funny business he murmurs as he lets me free in the mall. Still watching me from a distance. He'd given me a shiny black credit card before we came in. Lissa would be jealous now! I grabbed some normal casual clothes and a nice evening dress. Why I would need it I don't know but Nathan told me to get one so I did. Then I went and got lunch. I would go to the feeder later. I met up with Nathan after my shopping trip. Unfortunately Nathan had put his foot down when it came to me getting a phone. He probably suspected I'd try and reach Lissa. We walked up to the main counter and Nathan compelled the man to let us have the car. When I insisted he paid. I smiled at this and got in my new car.

"Follow me home" Nathan instructed and I jumped into my new car. I had only driven once with Dimitri and hadn't been to bad but I still didn't have a licence. Luckily its night… right? As we drove home I heard a screech behind me and I watched a small car collide with a truck. I threw on the brakes and jumped out of the car. The girl from the small car was luckily still alive and a little shaken in her seat. I pulled her out and saw her arm was bent at an odd angle and broken. Nathan walked up behind me as I stretched my hand out and felt the flow of magic that ran through me. Her arm bent back to normal and I gasped. I just healed someone! I just specialized in…spirit. Nathan pushed me back roughly and dived forward to compel the girl to forget then her called the ambulance.

"Lets go" he muttered dragging me back to the car. He leaning over me. "follow as fast as you can, we need to get away before the humans come." He then ran back to his car with strigoi speed and screeched of, me following close behind. I couldn't help thinking _I specialised in spirit, I specialised in spirit_. Over and over again. We eventually reached the mansion and I headed for my cell. Nathan followed me and locked us in.

"So… Spirit huh?" he raised one eyebrow and smirked.

"I guess so" I said. Collapsing on the bed. Spirit is exhausting.

"Your exhausted" Nathan told me

"No shit Sherlock" I replied sarcastically. He chuckled.

"Sleep. We'll talk in the morning." Then he unbolted the door and walked out. Locking it behind him. I slipped into Lissa'a head and found everyone exactly as they were last night. Except my mother and Abe were absent and Dimitri's asleep in the corner. Lissa in Christian arms. I sat there watching my friends gloom for about 10 minutes when I felt Lissa's eyes droop. Soon she was unconscious and there was no need to me to stay so I slipped out of her mind and fell into sleep. I dreamt of Dimitri with longing, and then, I felt a violent pull and I found myself lying on the bed in the cabin. Wearing an awesome blood red dress I brought today.

"Rose?" I heard a familiar husky voice call.

"Dimitri!" I squeal. Running into his arms. Sobbing.

"shhh"" he murmurs "I'll be okay Milaya moya"

"Huh?" I hiccup.

"My love" he whispers "I miss you so much… I cant stop dreaming of you" and then I realised what was happening. This is a spirit dream. _My_ spirit dream. I was about to tell Dimitri. When he pulled back and looked at me.

"Your pale!" he exclaimed. But everything went blurry.

"You waking up Dimitri" I yell at him as he fades away. "I love you comrade" and I just hear him whisper

"Ya tebyA lyublyU" and then it went black and I woke up with a start. I quickly slipt into Lissa'a head to see her and Adrian shaking Dimitri. _Why did they have to wake him up?_

"Who was dream walking on you!" Adrian demanded. Dimitri looked confused.

"Dream walking?" He asked.

"Who was in your dreams!" Lissa explained impatiently. "You had the gold band of a spirit user around you aura!"

"Roza…" Dimitri whispered. Adrian and Lissa gasped.

"Who else!" They demanded together.

"No one" Dimitri replied. "But she was pale. Very pale. A strigoi." _What!_ I screeched internally. _I am NOT a strigoi Dimitri!_ Lissa and Adrian paled.

"She's alive?" Lissa whispered.

"No" Dimitri replied. "She's a strigoi. I…I have to find her. I promised I would free her if it ever happened.

"We're coming!" Lissa replied simply. Adrian nodded. Just then Eddie, Christian and Mia entered the room.

"Where are we off to this time?" Christian asked. I scowled. They are_ not_ coming after me.

"To find Rose" Adrian replied. Mia, Christian and Eddie gasped.

"She's alive!" They exclaim together, hope shining in there eyes.

"No…" Dimitri replies grimly. "She's a strigoi" They all turn grim.

"And what are we going to do then…" Eddie asks.

"Kill her" replies Dimitri. "Stake her through the heart." As he said this my heart shattered into a million pieces. Christian and Eddie just nodded while Lissa and Mia broke into sobs. Adrian explained Dimitri's spirit dream to everyone and they started planning where they would start to look for me. Finally, Dimitri got it.

"Russia" he whispered. I smiled. _Yep! You got it comrade!_ I grin. He goes on when everyone looks at him weirdly. "She'll be in Russia. That blonde strigoi, he had a Russian accent. He would've taken her there" Lissa nods.

"So where in Russia?" she asks.

"Novosibirsk" Dimitri replies _Score 1 for Dimitri!_ I jump up and down. "It's where most strigoi hang out in Russia, big town, lots of moroi. And its far away from any Dhampir commune"

"Your right!" Adrian exclaimed. They all looked at him. "Oh come on! Everyone knows Novisibirsk is the biggest strigoi hideout in the world! Well… Vagas maybe… but my guess is there if we want to look for her" When Adrian said this I almost did a touchdown dance. There getting there!

"My mentor from when I was at St Basils has an estate outside of Novosibirsk" Dimitri pointed out. Oh. My. God. Everyone looks at him. "Her names Galina. But… she turned strigoi a couple of years ago" Dimitri said sadly. Eddie patted his back and said

"She could be their you know" _Eddie THANKYOU! _I screamed in my head. But to my disappointment, Dimitri shook his head.

"I doubt it." He said slowly. "Rose was a weird strigoi. She ran into my arms crying. She even said she loved me. Strigoi can't love" he pointed out. Geese! My friends are a bunch of smart cookies!

"It could've been show" Mia pointed out, pain etched in her face. "How will we escape?" she asks.

"Spirit" Lissa grins. Oh no! She cant use spirit! I'll have to take her darkness and then deal with mine! Hopefully Adrian will do more of the work.

"We start planning this time tomorrow! We'll see you then!" Christian announces and I'm touched at how determined they are to… help me. Everyone gets up and leaves. I watch as Dimitri's tear streaked face leaves the room Christian turns to Lissa.

"_Can_ you do this? If it comes to it, could you kill her?" he asks. Lissa shakes and gets up and starts pacing.

"No. I couldn't" she replies "I just need to see her, even if she is a strigoi" then she breaks down again. She's putting on a brave face, no matter how broken she is inside.

"shhh" Christian comforts her. It makes me ache inside that I cant be there for her when she needs me. But Christians there. He'll help her. And for once, I'm glad. "We'll save her." He says. Lissa collapses in a broken heap in his embrace and falls asleep. I slip out of her mind and fall asleep. But for some reason, I cant reach any one else. I cant get into Lissa, Christian, Mia, Eddie or Adrian's dreams. I cant even reach Dimitri. I have no control.


	3. My Spirit, My Magic

**Hey Guys! Sorry I havnt updated in AGES! Dad banned my computer until Christmas! A WHOLE WEEK!**

**I will update as much as possible from now on!**

**Xx Fi**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning I awoke to a throbbing headache and a heavy nauseous feeling in my stomach. There are more strigoi nearby. Hell! This is definitely one of the downers of being shadow kissed. Although, it can come in handy. It turns out that Nathan had left me clothes for today, black ankle length boots, black jeans with loads of zips a red blouse. I brushed my hair out and did what I could with my face, not much without make-up.

"Morning Sunshine" Nathan burst through the door. On instinct I whipped around and swung a fist at his face, which he caught.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"I hope so" he teased. I rolled my eyes.

"So when do I get proper accommodations?" I tease back.

"Today" he replies. "You specialized, your meeting Galina in ten minutes." As he said this I gasped. Obviously Galina holds massive power, strigoi fear her. Follow her. Which is unusual among their race. I gulp, worries over my friends insane plane to free me from my 'strigoi state' immediately leave me and I am over come with fear. Who knows what she wants to use me for! She obviously has a reason and the motives to do so, apart form being a evil creature of the night.

"Ten minutes?" I ask incredulously.

"Yep!" He replies popping the 'P'. "It'll give you time to feed. Now hurry" he says harshly. Obviously anxious I'll do something wrong in front of Galina.

"Chill! At this rate, your going to set yourself on fire!" I tease. He chuckles.

"You'd know If I did" I caught him muttering. He ushered me into the same feeding room as yesterday and I sat down next to the human. Who offered her neck silently. I lent forward and the instinct took over, sinking my teeth into her neck. The girl sighed as the endorphins entered her blood stream. I pulled away before she started swaying this time. It wasn't exactly necessary to drink anymore. I smiled in appreciation but when she winced seeing my fangs I reminded myself I would have to learn to smile like Lissa. Mouth closed. I walked out quickly, hoping if I'm early for Galina she might go easy on me… I doubt it. Nathan quickly dragged me through the giant mansion and knocked on a plain white door.

"_Come in!"_ a female voice called. I recognised it as the voice of the person who had been speaking to Nathan outside my door two days ago. When I entered I spotted a middle aged woman standing with her back to us staring out onto the estate. She turned around and I winced as I saw her red rimmed eyes.

"Rosemarie Hathaway… pleasure to meet you finally. I hear my student Dimitri took a liking to you. He trained you well… certainly a wonderful addition you are" I scowled at the way she talked about me. Like a possession.

"I'm assuming you Galina?" I say. Nathan makes an irritated noise in his throat. "Dimitri… spoke highly of you" I lied. Wanting to sound maybe not-so-rude.

"Imagine that" Galina saw right threw my lie. "So, Nathan told me of your predicament. Half Moroi and half Strigoi. Completely unique, and if Nathan has brought you here you must have specialized. What in?" she inquired.

"Spirit" I mumbled. Her eyes widened.

"Interesting, considering you were held to life by spirit" she mused. A smirk appearing on her face as the shock registered on my face. "You didn't know?" she laughed. The sound sounded chilling coming from a strigoi her age, strangled almost.

"I knew that I was brought back by spirit" I explain. "But that being held to the earth by sprit crap is completely new." She smirks as she realised she knows something about me I don't.

"Well, that's partly true, spirit brought you back. But it held you on earth, kept you out of the world of the dead. When Nathan tried to awaken you, all ties to the spirit world… vanished. Strigoi could sense you were part of it. Not any more. Now, you holding yourself to earth. I found it interesting that you would specialise in spirit because, if I'm right, it means that instead of all the spirit that held you hear disappearing, it became apart of you." _Wow!_ I thought _That actually makes sense._ Galina stepped forward and touched me and when she did I accidently let the barrier inside my mind slip and the ghosts ran forward and swooped on Galina, she shrieked and I quickly put the barriers up again. Nathan hissed and stepped towards me.

"She _touched _me!" I yelled at him "It was total instinct!" he stopped and looked at me warily before moving to help Galina who had fallen on the floor and was looking pretty shaken up. I would've killed for a camera. Christian, Eddie and Adrian would've payed big bucks to see a shaken strigoi. Galina eventually recovered and stood up.

"What was _that!" _she demanded.

"Accident" I replied simply "I've been able to do it since I died and came back. It gives me a monumental headache though" Galina was unsympathetic.

"Don't do it again!" she hissed.

"I've been told" I replied sarcastically.

"What else can you do?" she asked curiously. I considered telling her about the nausea but that would give away one of my biggest weapon and advantage. Then there was the bond, but telling her would mean endangering Lissa. And everyone of my friends who tried to protect her. So I replied

"Nothing" she narrowed her eyes at me. "I can heal though… but that spirit and I've only been able to do it since becoming this" I said gesturing to my body. "I don't know what else I can do." She nodded before turning to the next subject.

"So you knew Dimitri Belikov?" she asked.

"Yes…" I replied slowly. "He was my mentor at St Vlads. He was the best and taught me everything I know" I finished with a sniff.

"Why did you sacrifice yourself to save him?" she asked. Curiosity dripping from her voice.

"Because I couldn't stand back and watch him die" I replied confidently. This is a question I can answer with confidence "It's what I am." Galina smiled.

"He'll be joining us shortly" she said. I almost hissed at her words. "You may go." She dismissed me. I stood up and a silent Nathan grabbed my arm and wheeled me out of the room. In the back of my head I felt a small disturbance. At fist I just thought it was the headache from earlier coming back but I wasn't until five minutes later I realised it was Lissa. She dragged me into her head, and again, I was stuck. And very, very shocked. It appeared there was a giant wall of fire surrounding them. Apparently Christian and Abe were controlling it. Lissa looked to her left at Adrian and the approached the guards, who, I realised, were standing at the entrance to the academy. Four of them. As Lissa and Adrian neared I felt the magic stir the warm feeling inside of Lissa. She approached the two female guards and Adrian approached the Males. Then, they spoke in a very soft, alluring voice.

"You will let us out of the gates. You will not tell anyone where we are. You will forget we even came here." And then they stepped away and Dimitri, Eddie and my mother knocked them unconscious before ushering all the moroi out of the grounds. I realised Mia was with them. Meaning the little 'rescue' group was made up of Abe, Janine, Dimitri, Lissa, Adrian, Christian, Eddie and Mia. All the people I love risking there lives for me. To _kill_ me actually. So I correct myself. Not a _Rescue_ group. A _hunting _party. Lissa's thoughts told me Adrian had already organised for his families private jet to pick them up a mile from where they are now. No doubt Dimitri, Janine and Eddie could've run it in a heartbeat. But they had five moroi to look after. So running wasn't an option. Lissa refrained from complaining but I couldn't say the say the same for Christian. Every five minutes they would all hear something along the lines of _My feet are killing!_. Eddie surprised me by telling him that if his feet could actually kill then they would be safe for sure. And despite their predicament, they all laughed. After thirty minutes they came across an abandoned ute. I couldn't tell what type because it was so dark but Dimitri somehow managed to hotwire it and soon they were speeding down the road with Dimitri, Lissa and Christian sitting inside and Janine, Abe, Eddie, Mia and Adrian outside on the trailer of the ute.

"How long?" Lissa asked Dimitri.

"We're here" Dimitri replied. Guardian mask hiding his pain. Everyone got out of the stolen ute and ran full speed towards an old runway where Adrian's luxurious jet was waiting. When they boarded the plane they created a seating plan so a guardian would be with a moroi at all times. Dimitri with Christian and Lissa. Janine with Abe and Adrian, who looked a little uneasy at the prospect of sitting with my parents. They are badass after all. And Eddie with Mia. Who looked absolutely Joyous. There is totally something going on between them. Lissa, Christian and Dimitri took the seats at the front of the jet and sat down. Dimitri started to sit in the row behind them so he could always see them but Lissa insisted he sits with them. At that moment, I couldn't have been more thankful of Lissa.

"How long does it take to get to Novosibirsk?" Lissa asked Dimitri politely.

"Usually, about ten and a half hours princess, you should get some sleep" he replied dully. All colour and emotion had disappeared from his tone.

"Thanks Dimitri, for everything" she replied sleepily before sinking into Christians arms again and falling asleep. I kind of fell asleep with her, I think. Because I was having a dream about finding myself alive and as a dhampir again, when suddenly, I was awoken to someone shaking my shoulders.

"Wake up!" someone said in exasperation.

"What?" I moaned groggily.

"What happened!" I heard Nathan exclaim. And then I realised I must have been in Lissa's head for hours.

"I…I think I… black out?" I asked. Pretending not to know what happened.

"You sure as hell did!" Nathan replied shaking his head. "We were walking down the corridor to take you to lunch when you suddenly went all blank. You kind of laid down and were out for three hours! Scared us to hell!". _Three hours? Wow!" _ I thought.

"Where am I ?" I asked.

"Your new room" Nathan replied. I looked around. All my clothes were hanging in the open wardrobe and I was lying on a big, comfy king sized bed .

"W-O-W!" I said, emphasising each letter. Nathan laughed.

"I'll leave you to it… I brought donuts. I know you like them" he said with a small laugh, remembering my enthusiasm yesterday.

"Thanks… I guess I'll see you later. Can I have a day alone tomorrow? It's… all pretty… overwhelming. I mean, I just changed species less than a week ago" I asked.

"Sure… ill tell everyone to leave you alone. Just stick to your room. Someone who doesn't know who you are might decide you're a nice… snack" he replied. I shuddered.

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow" I said. As he shut the door I slipped into Lissa's head to check on her. But she was still asleep so I slipped back to my own mind and glanced around. Before settling down on my bed. Falling asleep was harder. I kept picturing Dimitri's tortured face. And started imagining Lissa cutting herself again. As I fell asleep, I vowed I'd escape and get back to them. Soon after, unconsciousness took me prisoner, but my dreams were hardly heaven.

**I hope you liked it! I'll update as much as possible! If you have any ideas PLEASE PM ME! I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK!**

**Xx Fi**


	4. Best Friends are TOTALLY The Best!

**Hey! I'm going away for new years for a week and a ½ so I cant update for awhile…..SORRY!**

**I hope you like this chapter… it gets.. Interesting. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Xx Fi**

**Chapter 4**

I woke up in a sweat. Not from nightmares. From heat. Unusual burning heat. That makes your skin blister. _Is the House on Fire? _I thought as I scrambled from bed. Only to discover a ring of fire around myself. That moves with me.

"What the hell!" I screamed. Seconds later, Nathan emerged and let out a yelp. Backing away.

"What are you doing?" I faintly heard him yell. I lowered my outstretched palms and the fire disappeared.

"Did you just?..." Nathan trailed off.

"Specialize in fire? Yep I think so" I reply lighting my finger on fire. I laughed when it tickled.

"Any other elements?" he asks. I narrow my eyes and suddenly he is gasping after I thrust a gust of wind into his lungs.

"I think so… Spirit, Fire, Air…" I trail off ticking my fingers.

"Water and Earth?" Nathan asked me as I made the room rumble. "I'm sorry… Water?" he asked with fear in his voice. If I have all the elements, it will make me the most powerful vampire in the world. _I already am_ I realised as a stream of water hovered out of the bathroom tap in a shimmering stream. Nathans jaw dropped.

"Impressive…" he trailed.

"No shit Sherlock!" I exclaim. Tossing a small ball of fire between my hands. He winced at it. Strigoi fear fire. It destroys them.

"Put it away" he said with a hint of fear in his voice. I laughed and the fire disappeared from my hand. I replaced it with a small sphere of shimmering water. It looked like a small silver ball. Nathan took a step forward and some of the old Rose Hathaway returned. I made the ball of water fly out and smash into Nathans face, exploding like a water balloon. He coughed and spluttered before shooting a glare at me and walking forward slowly, I think he meant to look intimidating but I laughed. His sodden blonde hair was almost covering his eyes, reducing the effect of his glare. Which hardened when I laughed.

"Not funny" he muttered through his teeth.

"No" I replied with a giggle "It was hilarious!" he frowned.

"So… all the elements. Does that mean you just haven't specialized yet or your super powerful?" When he asked this I became certain Nathan had been a Dhampir before he was turned into a strigoi.

"I'm just super powerful!" I giggled again. Now I can see why Lissa loved magic so much. It totally bliss's you out! Nathan rolled his eyes at me.

"You know Nathan" I told him "You not yourself today, I noticed the improvement immediately." I laughed. This is the best I've felt since they captured me. Nathan, to my surprise laughed.

"And why would that be _Rosemarie?" _he purred, much to my irritation.

"Because your not so dull! Your actually showing some curiosity and fascination with things!

"Maybe what I'm looking at _is _fascinating!" he retorted.

"Duh!"

"What else can you do?" he asked.

"I don't know!" I replied. "Moroi learn how to use their powers at an academy..."

"Then we have a problem" Nathan told me "Because no way are you leaving"

"Well aint' that a bummer!" I replied. Fully aware that my friends will probably be finding me soon… _Crap!_ I realised _They are heading for a mansion full of strigoi!_

"Uhhh Nathan" I stammered "All this magic is… Making me tired… Can you leave so I can sleep?" I lied.

"I guess?" I Nathan locked the door and left. Leaving me alone. I lay on the bed and fell asleep quickly. Searching for Lissa's dream. I eventually found her conscience and was drawn In. I thought of her dorm back at St Vladimirs but I couldn't be bothered to design clothes so I put us in normal pyjamas. Adrian must have memorised fashion magazines to be able to imagine clothes in a dream. A few seconds later Lissa materialised in the room.

"Adrian leave me alone!" she screeched. I creeped up behind her and put my hands over her eyes. She screamed but I yelled

"Guess who!"

"Rose!" she shrieked pulling away from me. "Stay away! Stay away!" she screeched at me.

"I'm not a freaking strigoi!" I yelled back at her "Look at my freaking eyes!" she backed away but looked closer.

"Whoa… what happened to you Rose?" she asked before grabbing me in a hug.

"Uhhh I'm in a house full of strigoi in Russia?" I told her.

"What! Where! We are on a plane to Novosibirsk now!"

"Yeah I know… your little assassination mission was worrying me. Your coming to Galina's now aren't you?"

"Yeah… you've been spying haven't you!" she exclaimed.

"Duh! Anyway, don't come to Galina's. I'm here now. And she's a terrifying strigoi with an army… I mean, I could help you break me out I guess. I mean, at the moment the strigoi are terrified of me."

"I know your terrifying Rose but if there's an army why would they be afraid of you?"

"Well… Nathan, the strigoi who took me, tried to awaken me" Lissa gasped but then apologised for interrupting.

"Well, because I'm shadow kissed it didn't work. Now I'm… half strigoi and half moroi."

"WHAT!" Screeched Lissa "How is that possible?"

"Dunno!" I replied. "I have the strength and speed of a strigoi and I can use magic like a moroi. I have the feeding habits of a moroi."

"Wow!" Lissa replied in awe "What element?"

"Spirit" I replied. "That's how I got in your dream. But… I also have earth, air, fire and water." Lissa gaped.

"How?" she asked

"I dunno… we never thought any of this was possible. Why shouldn't this be?"

"It's so… unreal" She murmured to herself. "I miss you Rose!" she cried flinging herself at me.

"Me to Liss. Tell Dimitri I love him and not to attack me in his dreams if I come along again. Tell Christian that I'm the most powerful moroi now so if he breaks your heart I'll break more than his face. Tell Adrian now he's not the only one who can annoy people in his dreams. Eddie and Mia to go for it, I know there's something going on. And my mother and Abe that I do love them and I understand. Please don't try and break me out without talking to me. Because I can help."

"Sure Rose… don't do anything stupid though. Please" she whispered.

"I promise Liss. I'll be in your head when you wake up so make sure you tell them EXACTLY what I told you"

"I'll see you Rose… miss you"

"Miss you to Liss… your waking up. I'll see you later" and then she drifted off. I woke up and immediately went into Lissa's head.

"Wake up!" she shouted at everyone. Dimitri, Eddie and my mother were awake but everyone else were asleep. They jolted awake

"I spoke to Rose!" she screamed.

"How! She's a strigoi!" Abe protested.

"No… she half strigoi" Lissa started

"And what!" Dimitri demanded

"And half moroi" Lissa replied. Everyone gasped.

"You kidding Liss" Christian joked.

"Nope! She has the magic of a moroi and the strength and speed of a stigoi. She specialised in all the elements including spirit so she can dream walk."

"How?" Eddie breathed. "She going to be badass" he added. I pouted in my mind and then suddenly I wasn't seeing the plane through Lissa's eyes. I was seeing it through _my eyes._

"Shut up Eddie!" I yelled "I already was badass" everyone turned and I swear Mia almost fainted.

"Rose!" Lissa screamed running at me as she reached to hug me she passed right through me. "Are you a ghost?" she asked with tears running down her cheeks.

"I think its spirit" I told everyone "Like… astral projecting. Dimitri moved forward and put a hand to my pale cheek. He stopped before it passed through.

"Rose" he breathed. A tear slipped down his cheek.

"I love you Dimitri" I replied with a small smile. He sat down looking very stunned. Everyone was very silent through the exchange.

"Soo…" Eddie broke the silence. "Where are you exactly. I mean, we're on a plane to Russia but we can turn around if we have to…" I laughed.

"Actually, somehow you guessed _exactly_ where I am. Novosibirsk"

"Really?" Dimitri's head snapped up.

"Yeah… you even guessed what house I'm in" I told them.

"Galina's estate?" Abe asked. Dimitri had pain etched on his face.

"She's a strigoi isn't she" he asked, pained.

"Yeah.." I replied slowly. "The attack on the school was aimed at you Dimitri, Galina wanted to awaken you. She knew you'd be a powerful strigoi. She was impressed when Nathan, the blond strigoi, got me instead. There actually not that bad… I mean, I have a getaway car. They brought me Aston Martin…"

"Seriously!" Christian gaped. I laughed.

"Shut your mouth fire boy. The flies with fly in" he shut his mouth. I looked over at everyone.

"So… how are you breaking me out?" I asked.

"Didn't you just say you have a getaway car?" Christian joked.

"Hit him for me Liss will you?" I asked and she did. "You forget sparky, I have fire to now, and water, and air, and earth AND spirit. Plus the strength of a strigoi. And speed. In other words. Don't mess with me" Chistian rushed off my comment and looked around.

"Why don't we just set the mansion on fire and then you run out" Christian suggested.

"Did you actually just think of a good idea?" Eddie asked him incredulously.

"It might not be…" I tell them. "I'm half strigoi, the fire could kill me."

"But it's your element!" Mia protested. "It doesn't burn you then"

"Because its _my _fire. I control it. Out of control flames would kill me I think" I reply.

"Then _you _light the mansion on fire" Abe concluded.

"That could work" everyone agreed. So we set of planning. What time, what date, where to meet them after I had made a break for it. How we were going to get away.

"Uhh Guys?" I asked.

"Rose? Your fading!" Adrian exclaimed.

"I'm using to much spirit. Dream walk on me!" I yelled as I faded back into my room. I had probably been gone for two hours. Plus the hour of talking to Lissa in her dream. I should have time to fall asleep for a little longer. So I lay back in bed again and fell asleep, for the second time

"Little Dhampir!" I heard Adrian yell flinging his arm around me. "It's nice to be able to touch you with out passing through!" I laughed. Ignoring the double meaning in his words.

"Nice to see you to Adrian. I'm sorry I disappeared. Two hours of full on spirit is a little tiring! But I can see why Lissa loved it!" I told him

"Yeah… it feels pretty good to touch magic" He replied "Any ideas on how your going to dull it's effects though… your going to be like me, no bond mate to take away your darkness. And you'll be worse, since you have to deal with Lissa's." he mused.

"Well I'm certainly not becoming a drunk" I retorted. He snorted in response.

"You'll find something…" Adrian replied. "Your Rose, I mean, cant you do everything"

"Real funny Adrian" I smiled.

"So… what else can you do with spirit?" he asked curiously.

"Astral Projection, Dream walking and healing" I replied.

"Wow! That's heaps, you'll have to teach me the astral projection. It's really cool!"

"I actually have no clue how I did it. Suddenly I was in Lissa's head and then I was actually there. How do you see aura's?" I asked.

"Well…" Adrian thought. "You kind of concentrate on the area around a person. I see them all the time now. Yours is gold with a hint of light green around the edge. I think it means curiosity" he replied. "You give it ago" so I concentrated around the outside of his body and managed to faintly see a gold glow.

"Just faint gold glow" I replied. Adrian smiled

"You'll get it. Practice makes perfect!" he chanted. I made an irritated noise in the back of my throat.

"Don't worry little Dhampir, we'll see you in about two days!" before fading out of my dream. I woke up to Nathan opening the door. Great. He's going to make me use magic.

**I hope you liked it!**


	5. Bust Me Out

**Hey…. Hope you like it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Xx Fi**

**Chapter 5**

"Soo… show me watcha got baby!" Nathan smirked strolling into the room. In the past few day's I had become… used to strigoi. And I silently found myself wondering why. I am Rose Hathaway. Badass. And the youngest Dhampir to kill the amount of strigoi I have. Hell! Even guardians three times my age hadn't made that many kills. So why, why am I befriending them.

"I'm sorry Nathan" I fake whined. "The magic… I cant feel it!" I lied. I am Rose Hathaway. I loathe strigoi. Nathan frowned.

"Why…." He asks suspiciously.

"Because dumbass! I've been here for what, three days, and I've been through hell and back. Why don't you try a species change, discover you need to drink blood and you an influence all the elements _and_ now some crazy-ass enemy if going to make you use the magic when you are _dead_ tired!" I huffed at the end of my rant.

"Enemy?" Nathan asks.

"You were three days ago so why not now!" I retort. Rose Hathaway style. Nathan just looks more suspicious.

"I suppose your going to ask for more _sleep_ aren't you?"

"No. I want _alone_ time to figure stuff out. I am seriously confused right now. Please Nathan" I fluttered my eyelashes until he sighed and left. I took a moment to slip into Lissa's head. They would have landed in Russia by now. But instead of going straight into her head like normal, I astral projected straight away. Maybe it's replaces this aspect of the bond. It might be handy when Christian and Lissa get… busy. I'm perched in the back seat of a car right between Christian and Eddie. They haven't even noticed me yet. I wonder if they cant see me unless I _want _to be seen. So I wish to be seen and Instantly Christian and Eddie jump.

"Shit Rose!" Christian yelps. "A little warning?"

"No way Fire Boy! That was the freakin funniest thing I've ever seen!" Everyone had noticed me by now and there was a chorus of

"ROSE!"

"Yeah Yeah… it's me! Hey everyone!"

"So have you figured out how your going to get out?" Abe calls from the front seat. Next to my mother driving.

"You mean how I'm going to break out with you help? Then yeah. Sure. Nathan and Galina are under the impression I'm _tired_ and that I'm mentally confused. So I cant access any magic. When that's complete bullcrap."

"Language Rose" Janine called.

"But late for that guardian Hathaway" Eddie called back.

"Yeah we'll discuss my language later, or never. So my plan is pretty simple. I set my part of the building on fire so that the strigoi cant come near but I wont get burned. Dimitri and Eddie need to get in fast, grab me and then take me back to the rest of you. Lissa and Adrian will compel any guards to like… fall asleep maybe?"

"Yeah we can do that. But if there strigoi we need protection" Adrian confirmed.

"Mum will protect you. Abe and Christian if it doesn't work, then you guys incinerate them. Only do it if necessary so you don't wear yourself out to fast. Mia, can you do that bubble thingy again? Like Spokane?" she nods.

"As long as there is a water source"

"There is. A big lake. It'll be enough."

"Awesome!" she pumps her fist, a very un-mia-like-motion.

"When will you be here?" I ask.

"Probably 20 minutes. Can you do that?" Dimitri speaks for the first time. Dimitri. It sends quivers down my spine.

"Yeah. I have a couple of hours of down time. I'm locked in a very comfy basement" everyone laughs.

"Comfy basement? Do those words go together?" Eddie wheezes.

"Obviously" I shrug. "Comrade you know your way around right?"

"Yeah… I lived at Galina's estate for a year. I can get in. Just cause a distraction" Dimitri smiled happily at the prospect of us being together.

"When will you guys be here, so I can cause the distraction"

"About five minutes. We can wait if you need rest though" Abe replied. Obviously this guy knows Russia as well as Dimitri. Or at least this part of it.

"I better go then! I'll see you in ten!" I laughed.

"Bye Roza" Dimitri leaned forward and brushed a hand across my forehead, it just passed through though. And I Disappeared back into my room. Trying to think how to cause a distraction without the strigoi instantly thinking of me being the cause of it. Then, I had an idea, and I have to say…. It's pretty freakin good! So I peaked outside my room and saw the two guards. This is either going to work and cause a distraction, or it's going to backfire and end up with them dead.

"Excuse me?" I ask quietly opening my eyes wide and looking into there blood irises.

"Why are you outside of your room!" a pretty brunette strigoi demanded.

"_I want you to go and walk to the opposite side of the estate. Light a flare and fire it into the sky. Then I want you to say 'I heart Rose Hathaway' and stake yourself. Got it?"_ The girl nodded quickly and walked away. The other realised what was going on and I dashed forward and grabbed him by the neck. Compelling him as well.

"_You are going to go to sleep and don't wake up for about 24 hours"_ then he collapsed on the ground. _Now all I need is for Dimitri and Eddie to get here. They better be quick, as soon as the flare goes off I'm in trouble._ I sat down and prodded the unconscious guard. I cant believe there were only two guarding me. Especially with the fact that I'm über powerful. I sat that way for about ten minutes when I heard shouting. And then a bang. _The flare!_ I realised. And then more shouting coming down the hallway. I felt my hands heat up and I created a wall in front of myself. If it's strigoi, I'll incinerate them. But if it's Dimitri and Eddie I'll let go of the fire. But it never occurred to me it'd be both. Because while I was waiting for whoever if is, I heard a high pitched scream, and I assumed it wasn't good. So I ran down the hall to discover Dimitri hovering over an unconscious Eddie with a shocked look on his face. He didn't notice me, nor did his attacker.

"Why Galina!" Dimitri stood up tall clutching a silver stake. Advancing on his-now-strigoi-ex-mentor.

"Leave him alone Galina!" I shout. Running forward with strigoi speed to stand in front off Dimitri. He tried to get in front of me but I pushed him back.

"I'm stronger than her Dimitri" I rushed. Projecting fire out of my palms, causing him to step back.

"Nathan mentioned your new powers" Galina struggled to back away.

"quit stalling!" I replied harshly "Leave or let us through. NOW!"

"I'm sorry Rosemarie" she hissed moving forwards but jumping back when a ball of fire just missed her head. But scorching some hair off.

"We are leaving whether you like it or not Galina" I hold the fire out but turn around and motion for Dimitri to grab Eddie, who appears to have been hurt. Badly. Lissa or I will heal him later I guess. Now, we need to get out of here before Galina's minions find us.

"Come on Rose!" Dimitri yelled from down the corridor. Giving Galina one last apprehensive look I ran after him. The safety of my friend overcoming my need to kill her so she cant trouble me anymore.

"You fight dirty Rose!" she yelled. But I just sprinted after Dimitri. Outside, I could tell the sun was about an hour from rising, and I could see the body of the strigoi I'd compelled to kill herself lying on the lawn. Dead. And I felt kinda bad about it. It's not honourable that way. But as I glanced back at the at estate I thought I'd better go the whole way, so I slammed a ball of fire into the area I knew the kitchen sat in. And then one into the garage. Ensuring there would be no getaway cars. But that also meant my Aston Martin was blown up. Oh well…. I can get another one I guess. I turned back and faced Dimitri who had tripped a little with Eddie in his arms. I ran forward with strigoi speed and took him from Dimitri's arms. He started to protest.

"No Dimitri. I'm much stronger than you now. And faster. I got it comrade"

"I'll have to get used to that" he smirks before sprinting off into the darkness, me hot on his heels. Not long afterwards, we are caught like rabbits in a pair of headlights. And before I could squint to see who it is a streak of blonde flew at me.

"Lissa… cant…breathe!" I heaved. She pulled back.

"omigodroseitsreallyyou! I heard a jumble of words before she attacked me again.

"Yeah… I missed you to Liss" I smile, looking over her shoulder "And you too sparky" I smirk at the snarky black haired shadow behind Lissa. "And as much as I would love to come and give you a big_ wet_ kiss Eddie needs help!" I hurriedly lay him on the ground and rip of his shirt.

"That's…. that's bad" Christian swallowed looking at our friends bare chest. A huge, gaping flesh would stretched from his right shoulder to his left hip.

"I'll heal him!" Lissa reached forward, but I swatted her hand away and reached out myself. Letting the magic run freely. I always felt if I didn't use the magic I would burst. I think if I took Lissa's darkness I could make it go away by just using my magic. After a minute Eddie's chest was healed with smeared blood all over it. By now, Mia, Abe and my mother had arrived. And they were gaping at me.

"Shut your mouths-" I started, but Christian interrupted.

"-Or the flies will fly in! We get it Rose! You need a new catch phrase. That one is soooooo yesterday!" Imitating Lissa when she gets talking about fashion. Everyone laughed but Lissa and I scowled. Then one face stood out In the crowd. Dimitri.

"Dimitri…." I breathed. Stepping towards him. Sure I'd seen him when he came to rescue me, but not completely.

"Roza…" his reply made me shudder.

"I guess umm… we'll leave you guys to It then…" Lissa said. Ushering everyone away. But adding in her mind to me. '_but you and I are talking later miss! How could you keep that from me!"._

"Sure Liss" I smiled. Everyone left and my mother carried Eddie over to lay him on the backseat of the car. I faced Dimitri and then ran into his arms. Burying my face in his neck.

"Это вы" he whispered in his native tongue. His Russian accent dripping from his voice.

"What does that mean?" I whispered.

"It's you… it's really really you" a tear dripped down his cheek.

"I'll never leave again comrade… I promise. Never. Nothing will ever make me leave you"

"Good. Because I never want you to leave. I love you Rose"

"Love you to comrade" I leaned up and kissed him. The kiss was soft, and felt like fireworks. Sending a shudder down my spine. But the kiss was interrupted by a shrill scream. And it cut of to quickly to have ended well. And it was then confirmed by tear racking sobs. Coming from none other than Christian Ozera. Which could only mean one thing. The scream was Lissa's.


	6. Scream

**Ohhhhh! Cliffy!**

**Sooooo…. If you want me to continue this story I need reviews… or it's just going to go down the drain.**

**So… REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I need 10 from this chapter or I wont keep going!**

**Xx Fi**

**Scream**

_Which could only mean one thing… The Scream was Lissa's._

Dimitri and I ran full pelt in the direction the scream came from. I knew what ad caused her to scream. The sun hadn't fully risen, so a strigoi must've escaped from the estate house.

"LISSA!" I shrieked running full strigoi speed and grabbing Dimitris arm so he was pulled behind me, losing his balance, but I couldn't leave him alone. So he just had to come for the ride. When we reached a clearing I scanned around, guardian training kicking in. Dimitri regained his balance and did the same. My eyes stopped in the middle. There stood Galina. With Lissa in a headlock.

"Necks snap easy these days don't they Rosemarie" she gave Lissa's hair a hard jerk causing her to scream. Christian being held with his hands behind his back by Nathan while he was pulling and reaching towards Lissa, trying to beat away Nathan, but having temporarily forgotten he could just incinerate Nathan. I was about mention this when I realised out position. If Christian tries to free Lissa by killing Galina then Nathan will kill him, and If I try to free Christian then Lissa will die… Abe, my mother, Mia and an unconscious Eddie were huddled in the corner of the meadow looking on terrified and I could see my mothers hands clenched in fists, wanting to get in and fight. And Abe was looking the same as me. I knew I couldn't do anything to help Lissa and Christian, because I could never destroy two strigoi at once. But I could protect my friends, so I grimaced at Dimitri and sent a silent sorry before stepping closer to the strigoi and then placing a ring of fire between the strigoi, Lissa, Christian and I. Blocking Dimitri and everyone else out. And as Dimitri screamed my name from behind the wall of fire I caught a glimpse of his expression. Complete and utter heartbreak.

"Very brave Rose… but _very_ stupid" Nathan chuckled as I turned towards them.

"Rose!" Christian screamed "Help her! Save Lissa! I don't care about me! Just save her!" He was still struggling against Nathan but moroi are far to weak to be an even match.

"I'm sorry Christian… I… I don't know!"

"Rose please!"

"No Christian!" Lissa shrieked. But was soon gagged by Galina.

"Make your choice Rose… Dragomir or Ozera?" she taunted. I gaped in horror. _There trying to break me_. I realised. _Or there just desperate and are stalling._ Then I knew what to say.

"I don't like those options" I replied. "I wont play your little games Galina"

"Then they'll both die" she replied simply.

"And then you'll die, because I'll be so enrage this ring of fire might just… slip" I let the fire creep a little closer and they both moved in but Galina just pulled Lissa's hair again.

"Then you'll just have to pick Rose. Pick now!" I grimaced. _They come first_ echoed in my mind. Over and over and over. The quote of my life. And then I gasped, realising what I had to do. Still repeating_ they come first_ in my head.

"I told you Galina. I refuse to play your games"

"Then she-"

"I didn't finish Galina" I interrupted. "If you leave them and let them live, I'll come with you. Just leave Lissa and Christian!"

"NO ROSE!" Christian and Lissa shrieked.

"We just got you back!" Lissa moaned but Galina pulled her hair again so her sentence ended in a cry.

"Shut up!" Galina roared at Lissa and Christian. "I accept Rose, you come with us and I'll let them go." Then she smiled an evil toothy grin. "But… that's hardly fair… Two lives in exchange for one. A moroi for… a half breed." I twitched at the word half breed.

"You used to be a half breed to _Galina_" I reminded her.

"Yes. But not anymore. However, _you_ will _never_ be normal. So instead of letting the _two_ of them go. I'll let one moroi go. And the other. Dies" and before I could react she reached up and there was a loud _crack_ as Lissa's neck was snapped in two.

"LISSA!" Christian and I shrieked. I heard her heart flutter and then miss a beat. And then it stopped altogether.

"Omygod omygod omygod!" I shrieked running forward and ripping Lissa from Galina's arms and laying her down as far away as possible. _Heal her!_ Echoed in my head and I reached forward and touched her as the magic ran through me. Making me shiver in anticipation. As I poured the magic into Lissa's limp body I felt my energy drain. And in a last effort she spluttered and her heart began to race.

"Lissa!" Christian cried again, not noticing Lissa was alive again.

"Shut it Fireboy" I snarled. And he listened. Because if I was being bitchy at a time like this it was obvious I had a reason for it. I lowered Lissa to the ground and focused on heating Nathans hands. Now Galina wasn't holding Lissa they had no hold on me. I kept focusing and eventually Nathan let out a screech leaping into the air and dropping Christian. He ran sobbing to Lissa's body but stopped when he noticed her shallow breathing.

"She'll be fine fireboy" I grimaced. "I healed her. She's shadowkissed" I realised as I said it. Christian gaped.

"A two way bond?" he croaked.

"Yeah… now you'll never lose me… as long as you stay with her. Look after her Christian" I swallowed. By now I was so exhausted I could barely hold up the wall of fire protecting my friends and family. So I took a deep breath and closed the wall of fire just enough to put Christian and Lissa behind it. Then I turned and faced two deadly, murderous looking strigoi.

"I cant kill you… I don't have the strength" I slumped. Feeling helpless.

"And?" Nathan probed through clenched teeth.

"And you can have me. As long as you promise to leave my friends and family alone… actually just anyone I know has to be left alone. Even Jesse Zeklos, as much as I'd like for him to mysteriously fall off a bridge or disappear into the night without a trace" Nathan and Galina looked shocked by my resignation.

"Fine!" Galina snapped "But…. You have to agree to follow any orders from us without questioning it. _No matter_ what it is."

"Fine Galina… but… You know Dimitri… you old student?"

"I could never forget"

"Well… he and I are in love. And… if he… if he wants to… could he come? And would he be promised safety without being turned?" I winced. This was totally selfish of me. But he'd have a choice. And I think I'd go crazy without him any longer.

"I guess I could arrange that. He was my best student after all. As long as he stays out of the way and doesn't go wandering at night, or he might become a midnight snack"

"Deal. I accept all you conditions Galina. Nathan" I winced. Leaving Lissa again was gong to be hard, and she'd never forgive me.

"And I yours Rosemarie. You may go home with your friends and family for a week. Let's call it a 7-day-truce. Neither of us will do anything but rest and catch up in those seven days. But then… you must come back here. With Belikov or without, I don't care. But you must be here." Her heavy Russian accent rang around the ring of fire. I nodded stoically. And parted the flames enough to let her and Nathan out. As they left, I caught my breath and then let the ring fall, looking into the face of my family and friends. All of them looking past me. Confused.

"Cease-fire?" I laughed uncertainly and shrugged my shoulders. Everyone but Eddie and Lissa who were still lying on the ground put there hands on there hips and waited for an explanation.


	7. Strimoi

**Heeey… Please update! And tell all your little fiction friends… NOT that u don't have real ones! LOL!**

**Xx Fi**

**Strimoi**

"_Cease-fire?" I laughed uncertainly and shrugged my shoulders. Everyone but Eddie and Lissa who were still lying on the ground put there hands on there hips and waited for an explanation._

"What's going on Rose. The old you would've _never_ let a strigoi go. So are they dead?" My mother frowned at me.

"They aren't dead. I let them go" I winced at the surprised, widened eyes of my friends and family, except Lissa… LISSA! I jumped up quickly and ran over to her and started to heal her broken soul… if that's what it is.

"L..L..Lissa?" I asked quietly

"You saved her… she's alive" a familiar husky voice came up behind me and squeezed my shoulders. I sobbed joyfully and pulled her tiny head onto my lap and stroked her face. By now Dimitri, My mother, Abe and Mia were getting ready to go and Christian just hovered between Lissa and Eddie, looking lost and heartbroken. Somehow I think Galina might have slightly compelled me… Definitely not fully compelled! But I could've just said our deal was off… I felt like I just _had_ to keep it, like I couldn't do anything else.

"Dammit Rose!" I yelled shrieking while ripping at my hair, clenching my teeth and staring around wildly. Anger boiling at my whole life, tinting the edge of my vision red. Until I heard someone yell

"Spirit!" and then pin me on the ground and pull me away from Lissa. I just started thrashing around more, screaming profanities and trying to hit my attackers.

**Dimitri POV**

As soon as Roza started trying to rip her gorgeous hair out and shrieking like a madwoman I knew what was wrong. It was the same as what happened the night of the Mana. When Rose went mad from Lissa's spirit. And I… um… calmed her down. I guess…

"Spirit!" I shouted diving forward to pin her. But she was strong… _really _strong. I was experiencing the strengths of a strigoi first hand. And it was my lover who was attacking me. I called to Guardian Hathaway and she dived forward to help. The Princess was still blacked out and Castile was suddenly awake but to weak to help. Miss Rinaldi and Mr Ozera were looking confused and frightened. And just when I was about to suggest everyone go away and let me makeout with her or something, she started using her gift of fire to burn Gaurdian Hathaway and I screamed and jumped up. Shaking or hands and blowing them. Mine were blistering and an angry shade of red. Rose had burned us! But then… as she was jumping up to attack us, a look of soothing calm appeared on her face, and _Adrian's_ (I thought the name with disgust) face lit up and realisation crossed his face.

"She took it" he breathed.

"She took her own Spirit Darkness?" Abe asked, confused.

"No" Adrian shook his head in disbelief. "_Lissa_ took it" everyone gasped and looked over in the direction Lissa was in. And found her staring with a angry scowl.

"Christian!" I warned. Christian was quick and moved over to her and took her hands, coaxing her to sit down and listen, but he didn't know what to say. So I pushed past him and looked her in the eye.

"Princess" I urged gazing into her eyes. "This isn't you. It's spirit. _It's not you!"_ She straightened up quickly and I back away.

"My name is _Lissa_" I heard her mumble before she fainted into Christians arms.

**Rose POV**

"My name is Lissa" I heard Lissa mumble. I had run over to the edge of the clearing and huddled into a ball. And I knew Lissa and I were in trouble. The darkness from both of our spirit powers would go around in a roundabout circle. We're both bonded…. Both ways. And it spells trouble. With a capitol T.

"Oh… Shit." I trembled and soon there was a pair of strong hands lifting me up. "Comrade?" I whispered faintly, exhausted from the spirit.

"Yes Roza?" he breathed in my neck.

"Can we go home?"

"Yes. Home…"

"And I'm sorry I burned you. But when Lissa, Eddie and I wake up, we all need to talk. Big time…" I felt his head nod but I didn't catch his response… I passed out.

_*V*A*V*A*V*A*V*A*V*A*V*A_

I woke up and I saw white. Only. White. And… a hospital gown. Striped swamp green and faded white. _Gross!_

"You awake!" Someone shouted and I winced at the volume, they were obviously sitting right next to me.

"Mia?" I moaned

"Yep!" she chirped back "Everyone else is off getting ready, you've been out for about two days! They gave you some pretty good drugs though… you were moaning and having crazy nightmares. It was really terrifying. Lissa woke up about a day ago and Eddie was released this morning as though nothing even happened… thankyou for healing him Rose. It means so much to me." She finished and gasped for a breath.

"And everyone else?" I shook my head and managed to sit up without passing our again.

"You mother and Abe are a bit… shaken up. I mean, it's gotta' be tough to find out your daughter has changed…. Species into something totally unheard of and is total badass" I smiled at her compliment, getting one from Mia is rare, but when she does it's special. "And Christian is much better… totally messed up though. He's… well… when Lissa was out he became a shell, he hadn't ever seen her so violent. And he was scared. Terrified. Not of her… but for her. He _really _loves her Rose."

"I know"

"And Dimitri…" she winced.

"What about Dimitri!"

"Well lets just say he's going to be over the moon that your up. You scared him shitless!" she sighed. Then added "The nurse said to call when your up, she'll release you, and Dimitri said you wanted to have a whole group meeting. But Kirova and Alberta want you first"

"Do I have to?"

"Well… I think they might be interested in the fact that you've changed species. We haven't told them anything… except that your different now. And even Jesse Zeklos could see that"

"Eggrr… call the nurse… and can you get me some decent clothes? I hate hospital gowns… I hate hospitals…." I mumble the last bit to myself but Mia heard and laughed.

"You're a great friend Rose" she laughed as she walked out. I was shocked. Mia Rinaldi… though _I _was a _friend_? A _good friend? _Wow…. But I guessed I figured that since she went on a dangerous rescue mission for me I kinda new that. But it was nice to hear it out loud. She returned a few seconds later with some clothes and a nurse, who released me after a lengthily check over.

"I heal quickly" I glared.

"But… no no no! You were messed up! Messed up baaaad!" she drawled. Eventually she agreed with me and they left to let me get changed. I pulled on the jeans Mia had brought me and the red blouse. Pulled on the black flats and ran my fingers through my hair quickly. I emerged from the room quietly. Thankfully, no one was around. Except Mia.

"I'm going to try and sneak you into Kirova's office. She's waiting with Alberta"

"ahhh! Do I have to!"

"I already told you; yes!" she grabbed my hand and we ducked through a ally behind the back of the dorms, before sprinting into Kirova's office and standing outside it.

"Ready?"

"Nope. I reckon if she pushes me she might become a Kirova Kebab" Mia chuckled "I'm serious" I added. And she believed me. As usual, I didn't bother to knock, and Mia looking in uncertainly. But followed me in. Alberta was leaning on the wall behind the desk. And sitting, shuffling papers had to be m y favourite headmistress ever (Hear the sarcasm?)

"Kirova" I say sitting in the seat I always sit on. Which happens to be ofton. "Alberta"

"Rose…" Kirova's mouth dropped "We'd seen you while you were out but… your… your…"

"Fucked up?" I offered

"No" she frowned "But it _is_ a miracle. Your different"

"No shit Sherlock!"

"ROSE!" Alberta interrupted me saying anything else I _wouldn't_ regret later

"Yeah Yeah… Sorry Alberta… Kirova" I rolled my eyes. They looked at each as if to say _Maybe not so different_.

"Rose no one has heard what happened to you completely. You gave your… rescue party a brief history. But I still have no idea how you did that… so enlighten us" I frowned… not sure if I wanted her to know _everything_ but I decided I need help. And I cant get help if they don't know everything.

"Well… Dimitri and I… we…we are in love" I paused to see how they would react… but nothing. In fact… Alberta gave me a knowing look that said all the sneaking around Dimitri and I had done was for nothing. She'd known anyway.

"Guardian Secrets" she met my gaze.

"Anyway" I continued "We were in love and when we were in the caves, I had gotten out with all the other guardians and moroi and I was looking for Dimitri, and I saw him running out of the caves. Then Nathan came out of nowhere-"

"Nathan?" Kirova interrupted

"Yes" I replied, impatient "He is responsible for what I've turned into. He was the one with the blond hair" I looked at Alberta and recognition clouded her eyes. She shuddered

"I remember… he… you could feel the pure evil in him"

"Anyway… I heard Nathan call _'Stop now or he dies'. _So I pulled my stake out and stopped… I couldn't risk Dimitri. So when he was looking away I lunged at him and got the stake into his chest, but not in the right position to hit the heart, I could've left it in there, but he could still move. SO I pulled it out and went again. But I saw Dimitri and I did what he said never to do… I hesitated. And I payed the price. He grabbed me and pinned me and Dimitri passed out. I remember Alberta grabbing him and my mother screaming. And I whispered _I love you Comrade_ and then the next thing I knew I was in Russia, Novosibirsk, In Dimitri's ex-mentor/now strigoi's mansion on this _huge_ estate. I woke up, and I saw myself in the mirror. I then remembered being drained of blood, and when I looked in that mirror… I freaked out. I looked like a strigoi"

"You were _awakened!" _Kirova and Alberta gasped.

"Yes… well, at least they tried"

"So your not just a irregular strigoi?" Kirova asked backing away slightly, but not enough to seem like she was completely terrified.

"No. Definitely not. I noticed my eyes didn't have the red ring around them like the other strigoi, and then I heard Galina, Dimitri's old mentor, and Nathan arguing. They were saying that I wasn't a strigoi… and of course I was relieved. But then Nathan came in and told me I'm half strigoi and half moroi and turning me into a strigoi didn't completely work because I'm shadow kissed-"

"You half strigoi?" Alberta gaped

"and half moroi"

"So what powers form each side do you have?" Kirova leaned back again.

"I am as strong and fast as a strigoi but that's pretty much it from that side… except I think uncontrolled fire will kill me… and… well, I've been thinking… Strigoi… there immortal. And… we cant test that"

"Oh my god" Alberta breathed. "That… that may cause problems… Do you think you would be able to awaken someone? To change into a… Strimoi?"

"Strimoi?" Kirova and I asked her

"Well you need a name for what you are… you can come up with something else… but I thought that sounded cool"

"O…Kayy?"

"So could you create another Strimoi?"

"I don't know… but I know I wouldn't be the same as awakening a strigoi. I'd never have to drain someone. I'd _never_ do that. I don't even need to feed as regularly as a moroi… so draining wouldn't work. Maybe… maybe my magic would do it… I inherited more moroi powers than strigoi… I possess all elements, including spirit. And my spirit powers are dream walking, healing and Astral Projecting.

"Astral projecting? Is that how you contacted the rescue team?"

"Yeah. Yeah it is."

"Can you show us?"

"I don't think so…" I started "I did it when I saw in Lissa's head… I was then suddenly, standing there. When I practice a bit I think I'll be able to."

"Okay… continue with the story" Kirova instructed. So I told them of escaping with fire and the rescue and then _finally_ my deal with Galina. About returning in seven days.

"We cant let you go Rose. You could kill Galina easy and get it over with" Alberta encouraged

"No…" I struggled "I cant. She compelled me. Nathan couldn't, but Galina's older and stronger. And she compelled me to come back and not kill her."  
"Rose…" Alberta groaned

"Don't _Rose_ me!" I spluttered "I bet if you walked up to her now she could make you jump off a bridge! Nathan could! And I resisted him! I'm strong when it comes to compulsion. Stronger than you think."

"We believe you Rose. We will talk and let you know whats going to happen" Kirova stood up and smoothed her dress "You may go now". As I stood up I looked back at them.

"I'll die if I don't go back. Compulsions a bitch that way" and then strode out of the office.

**Soooooooo…. Whatcha think!**

**Here are the answers to some questions:**

**Safaia Ridaerufu****: **I hope this chapter cleared it up a bit. Rose cant go back because Galina compelled her and she'll die if she doesn't.

**IF YOU DON'T REVIEW NATHAN WILL COME AND EAT YOU! **

**AND IF YOU REVIEW…. I'll send you one chocolate Icecream with a Hot (Dimitri!) Badass (Dimitri!) Russian (Dimitri!) God (Dimitri!) on top! Yummy! Lol!**

**Xx Fi**


	8. Bonded

**Bonded**

I barely waited for Mia as I emerged out of Kirova's office. Leaving them dumbfounded. I made a beeline for Lissa's dorm where I could feel she was. Mia scurried beside me and tried to get details but I really couldn't be bothered answering. I was about to _really_ see Lissa, Dimitri and everyone else since I was captured. Outside Lissa's door my sensitive hearing picked up a conversation.

"Mia called five minutes ago" I heard Eddie say. Lissa must've fully healed him if he's okay now. "They are on there way"

"She's… here" I heard Lissa whisper. Sounding terrified. I frowned and Mia looked confused, she hadn't heard it. So I pulled on the door handle and burst through.

"ROSE!" Lissa screamed. Launching her tiny frame at me. "Oh GOD you scared the hell out of me!"

"Wow! Your serious! I caught almost two cuss words!" I laughed. Looking at her. She frowned then said sternly.

"You and I are SOOO going to talk" she whispered before making room for Eddie, Christian and Adrian who al engulfed me in a hug and murmuring things like,

"You look good buffy, you really did scare us" from Christian.

"Total Badass" from Eddie and

"You weren't going to leave me a drunk were you?" from Adrian. I just rolled my eyes. Then my parents ran forward, and the thing that struck me most was… my mother was crying. Janine Hathaway. Badass guardian. Was crying.

"Aww mum! Your ruining your make-up!" I teased

"You know I don't wear make-up" she smiled sadly "Don't you ever scare us like that again!"

"You did good kid" Abe moved away. And then. Then, I saw the face I wanted to see most.

"Roza?" Dimitri whispered. A tear trickled down his face and I closed the distance between us in a second, pushing my lips against his. He responded eagerly then pulled away. I pouted.

"We have an audience" he murmered in my ear, making me shudder. Everyone sat down on the couch and I cuddled into Dimitri's lap, before waiting for there questions. But none came.

"I would've come sooner" I said "But I had to see Kirova"

"I knew you were at Kirova's" Lissa replied sharply. Taking me by surprise. "I saw the whole thing. I felt you anger and I heard your thoughts."

"And she scared the hell out of us when she kind of just blanked out" Adrian added.

"Wait? What!" I shook my head. Getting more confused by the moment.

"I died Rose!" Lissa yelled "Galina snapped my little neck and you brought me back to life! We are bonded two ways!"

"Oh… right" I responded dumbly

"Rose don't you understand? Before when you took Lissa's darkness you could be calmed down eventually. But now the darkness will be going around in circles. And more will just build up. Until it drives you insane. It's dangerous" Adrian exclaimed. Exasperated.

"Oh shit!" I squeaked. "Now I have to worry about that while I'm in Russia… DAMN IT!" I screamed and then Dimitri looked at me slowly. Rage and confusion evident in his eyes. Then he rounded on Lissa.

"What were you hiding when you told us was Rose was telling Kirova and Alberta what happened! I could see you were hiding something!"

"Dimitri don't yell at her!" Christian hovered in front of Lissa.

"I wanted Rose to tell you herself Dimitri. Calm down" Lissa yelled back, surprising us all, it was rare for Dimitri to ever loose his cool. Except with me. But for Lissa to yell at an intimidating guardian, even rarer.

"I'll tell if you all shut up" I yelled over the top of them. Getting up and walking to the centre of the room.

"Go on Rose" my mother urged. I'd almost forgot she was there. Abe gave an encouraging look. I stood up straighter.

"Christian, Lissa, remember when I made a deal with Galina saying if she let you both go I'd go with them?"

"Yeah. The whole _They come first thing _is bullshit Rose. You shouldn't have done it" Christian responded.

"Well she killed Lissa because… I think they are trying to eliminate the moroi royal families. Lissa is the last Dragomir. So when they killed her, it was like mission accomplished. But to kill them all… they need me. I'm powerful. Very powerful. And that is why I was awakened in the first place I think. But instead of a powerful strigoi they got an even better strimoi"

"Strimoi?" Abe butted in

"Yeah old man. Half strigoi half moroi. Alberta came up with it"

"Okay then. Go on"

"Well… Galina needed me. But when she killed Lissa and let Christian go she didn't realise I could attack. So she compelled me to return to Russia seven days later. Back to her. I can resist to some degree… but that was strong. I have to go back. Or I die"

"No!" Dimitri exploded "You cant leave me! Roza… I'll… it'll kill me!"

"Shhh" I pushed my lips to his "I agreed… but only if you could come. You don't have to do anything except stay out of the way of stigoi… you don't have to come… it's a lot to ask. But it'd be easier and selfish of me"

"I'd go to the end of the earth for you Roza"

"awww!" Mia cooed.

"And what about us little Dhampir… I mean… little strimoi?" Adrian corrected himself with a hurt expression.

"No way are you coming! Your royal! They'd kill you!" I yelled. "Nobody else is coming! It's way to dangerous!"

"I'm not royal…" Mia whispered hopefully.

"Absolutely not!" Eddie and I yelled at the same time. She opened her mouth to argue but realised she wouldn't get anywhere.

"I'm sorry guys… I've dragged you into a huge mess… I didn't mean to"

"It's okay Rose. We're your friends. It's what we're here for" they all said.

"How long do I have?" I asked. Unsure how long I'd been asleep.

_Two days… you were out for five_. Lissa's voice echoed in my head. I whipped my head around.

"Lissa what did you say?"

"She did say anything Buffy" Christian looked at me like I was insane.

_Lissa can you hear me?_

_Yes! The bond works both ways!_ She thought back. When we looked at everyone they looked like they were really confused.

"Are yous guys…. Talking to each other… like telepathy?" Abe raised an eyebrow.

"YES! The bond works both ways!" Lissa screeched.

"I can talk to you while im in Russia without a massive phone bill!" I exclaimed happily and everyone laughed.

"Only you Rose. Only you" my mother chuckled.

"I'm going to go an pack a bag for you Rose!"Lissa jumped and dragged a groaning Christian behind her.

"Lets go back to my room, you need sleep" Dimitri urged.

"Okay" I yawned. "Cyaa later guys"

"Bye Rose!"

**HOPE YOU LIIIIIIIKKKKEEED!**

**IF you like the hunger games please check out my other story!**

**It's a SYOC one…. With an AWESOME original twist!**

**Review **

**Preeeeeeeety Button!**


End file.
